


this ain't a recruitment, honey

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oops, does this really count as mcgenji tho, mccree in talon au, not beta read because no one would read this, the result of bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Howdy.” his assailant greets and he relaxes minutely in response. It's been quite a few years but he's definitely sure.“McCree?”aka that one talon au no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> soap: haha, what if genji was responsible for mccree's missing arm tho  
> me: *writes this fic*
> 
> so if anyone's to blame, it's soapy.

Red lights start flashing as an alarm siren blazes throughout the warehouse. Someone has tripped the alarm and he has to get out of here, fast.

Genji runs, in and out of corridors and hallways, cutting through the talon agents he encounters. He deflects a shot from his right, moving to throw a shuriken to his left when suddenly, a flash grenade explodes at his feet. He’s blinking the lights away when he’s rammed face first into the wall, he’s seeing stars, groggy as someone presses up behind him.

“Howdy.” his assailant greets and he relaxes minutely in response. It's been quite a few years but he's definitely sure.

“McCree?” he croaks out, still being pinned against the wall. If this was McCree, why was he here. Why was he still not letting him go? Unless—

A low, familiar rumble of laughter rolls out from behind him. “In the flesh.” he spots a metalic arm from the corner of his eye and McCree waves it at him. “Sorta. It’s been what, 5, 6 years?”

Genji pushes back when McCree eases up on him, only to be shoved back, hard. “Whoa there pardner, you ain’t goin’ nowhere.” There’s a soft clink of metal on metal when McCree points his gun at his head. “C’mon, Genji, you might be fast but you sure as hell ain’t faster than a bullet.”

“Why don’t we find out.” he says, as he elbow at McCree’s side and kicks down at his knee, causing him to stumble back. He’s managed to face front and was preparing to dash away when a shot grazes the side of his head and a hand shoves him back to the wall by his neck. McCree’s grip tightens, dents the metal of his neck, cutting off his air supply, only letting go when Genji stops struggling against him.

“Told ya, hon. Now sit still before I make ya.” McCree wraps his hand around Genji’s neck again, with his right hand this time, just tight enough that Genji has to breathe a little harder. Genji growls, clawing at McCree’s flesh, bringing his feet up at McCree’s shoulders to give him more leverage. McCree easily knees at his hip and swats his legs down like a fly.

“Why are you doing this!? Why are you with talon!?” he demands. McCree’s only reply was a low chuckle.

His left hand starts tapping at Genji’s body, metallic fingers barely touching, grazing at wherever he seems to please. The clinking sounds, mixed with the sirens and the flashing lights, has a rather hypnotic effect on his system. He feels slow, _ laggy _ . Like how it was when he was first turned into  _ this _ .

“Why...” he groans out, his mind is slowly blanking out. He can feel it. His body shutting down. He looks up at McCree, unable to do anything but tilt his head in question.

McCree grins at him, slowly waving his left hand at him. It was faintly glowing red, and looking down, so was his body. “Like it? I had a friend teach me. I ain’t nowhere near as talented as her but for you, I did my best t’learn. Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna completely shut ya down. Know how ya need some of that shit t’live and I’m pretty sure Boss wants ya back alive.”

Genji tilts his head to another side and McCree makes a face. “Oh shit, I gotta fix that, hold up.”

“Why are you doing this, this isn’t like you,” he whispers when he finally gets his voice back. “Weren’t you in Blackwatch because you were trying to turn over a new leaf?”

McCree laughs, low and bitter. “Well I tried. As you know, Blackwatch— _ Overwatch _ —turned to shit so I left. Tried to do good but what did I get in return? People puttin’ the blame on me with the added bonus of getting a huge bounty for my head. Nah, I’m through with that shit, tryin’a help’s already cost me my arm, I sure as hell ain’t riskin’ another.”

Genji feels guilt pool in his stomach. A swirling mess of liquid lead making his gut feel heavy. “I—”

McCree shushes him with a hand on his head. He smiles, just a simple twitch of the lip that doesn't reach the hollowness in his eyes, with the gesture but not only does it do nothing to alleviate the feeling but it only makes him feels worse. A cursed touch that fills his soul with deprecation.

“Now I ain’t holding what happened against ya. I tried to help ya and ya went and chopped my arm off. It was an accident, y’were just acting on instinct. No hard feelings there, buddy.” McCree’s arm dropped down from his head down to his faceplate. He grins, a savage glint blooming from the empty pools of his eyes, and continues. “‘Course ya wouldn’t have known, seein’ as how you vanished the next day. Took me some time to get over losin’ both my shooting arm and my best friend in the same day but I got through. S’all good.”

“Tried to look fer ya, y’know, that’s why I’m glad ya paid us a visit. Boss’ll be glad t’see you again. He always did have a soft spot fer ya.” McCree slides his thumb against his faceplate, over and over again. “I missed ya buddy. ‘m looking forward to us working together again.”

“What makes you think that I’m going to join you?” Genji says as he slaps at McCree’s hand on his face, shocking McCree into a stupor before breaking out into a wide grin.

“Aw, Genji. You never cease to amaze me. Always a bundle of surprises in the battlefield. A little angel of death. This is why I liked ya so much.” McCree grabs at his hand and lets it fall limp to the side. He slowly undoes the faceplate and lets it fall to the floor with an audible clunk. “Ya were always a sight for sore eyes and from what I can see, y’still are.”

McCree idly traces the scars on his face with his thumb, lingering mostly on his lower lip. He leans close, pushes his visor up and stares him in the eye. “But to answer your question, this ain't a recruitment, honey. You're bein’ drafted.” McCree presses a kiss to his cheek. He cringes but he can’t do anything but glare in return. “Welcome to Talon, baby.”

McCree easily hefts him onto his shoulder, taking a few steps before putting him back down. “Y’know what, it's kinda hard to carry ya all the way back to base especially when I can't really afford to let my guard down. Gotta minimize the risks, if ya know what I mean.” he says with a sinister grin. Genji watches in horror as McCree reaches for the sword at his back and slowly unsheathes the blade. “Now it ain't about getting revenge and whatnot, if it was about that, I’d be using yer wakizashi right there. It's for, lesse now, practicality?”

Genji struggles, tries to force his body to move but he's still paralyzed. He blinks, the image of McCree pointing a sword down at him, red lights flashing hauntingly, merges with the memory of his brother, bright blue sword against his throat as the blazing inferno from their dragons clashing closes in on them. A low, miserable chuckle escapes him as McCree says the same words as his brother did.

“It’ll only hurt for a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be actually dark but i copped out. i couldn't do it to my boys.
> 
> ps. soapy, you now have no choice but to reveal yourself


End file.
